MIST
by Dastante
Summary: What if Kephlen and Tyr met in high school? And what if Vin and Elend were there? Well here's the story of Mallacorve Institute for the Specially Talented, or MIST for short.
1. Your Roommate is Named Tyr Odinson

**So here I am once again, writing about Tyr and Kephlen. This is completely unrelated to my other story with those two; The Arena. It's more along the lines of a what if. Like what if Tyr and Kephlen went to a high school in the 21****st**** century designed for mistborn and mistings. Or what if Vin and Elend were there. That kind of thing. Hmm I always feel like I'm forget- Oh yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT BRANDON SANDERSON, AND THUS I DO NOT OWN VIN, ELEND, HAZEKILLERS, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO ALLOMANCY, FERUCHEMY, OR HEMALURGY!**

**I am however, Dale Raar and thus I **_**do**_** own Kephlen and Tyr (The character not the Norse dude).**

**Also I wanted Vin to have a last name, so I gave her the name Vin Renoux like her fake noble name. But if anyone knows her actual last name (other than Venture T.T) please let me know.**

* * *

><p>Kephlen sighed, looking up at the sign above the building he was about to enter.<p>

Mistborn Dorms

Kephlen didn't really want to come to this high school. It had a good reputation as a school, but a poor reputation for its student body. The Mallacorve Institute for the Specially Talented – or M.I.S.T. for short – taught both mistings and mistborn. However, it was notorious for the mistreatment of mistings. This was not the schools fault however, just the students.

The school was for all intents and purposes, an "equal opportunities" school. MIST even enrolled mistings often referred to as useless such as augers, aluminum gnats, and duralumin gnats and trained them as Hazekillers. So no, it was no fault of the school, but even so he didn't want to associate himself with prejudice people.

Kephlen mused as he burned pewter and carried all of his things inside at once, that the only reason he had attended was because it had been free due to the fact that he was one of the two strongest mistborn alive.

Elend Venture and Kephlen Rave were claimed as the two strongest mistborn alive due to both being created with larasium instead of via genetics like the rest of the world.

Kephlen signed in at the main desk getting his room key, and heading to room 443. When he got there the door was already open, he looked at the nametags above the door; Kephlen Rave and Tyr Odinson. He knocked and pushed the door open, entering into a suite room. Awed, Kephlen looked around wondering why the room – which was fully furnished and decorated already – was so large.

"It's because my parents are rich and you're a lara on a full-ride with spending money" Tyr said using the slang term for a mistborn formed with larasium. He walked over and offered his hand, "Hi, I'm Tyr. You must be Kephlen. I saw you looking at the room and guessed you were wondering about the size."

Kephlen nodded mutely while shaking Tyr's hand. "So I actually requested you as a roommate before all the snobs got to you."

"Oh?" Kephlen said neutrally, not really knowing what to think. "Why is that?"

"Because you practically destroyed a mistborn mistreating an auger." He stated. "You're gonna get a lot of flak for that, and I figured I'd save you from getting it from your roomie."

"Thank you." Kephlen said tentatively.

"No worries man. Oh your room is over there." Tyr said pointing to a door.

Kephlen walked over to the closed door opening it into a untouched room. It had the standard bed and desk that every student received but nothing else. I walked in, set all of his things down and cut off his pewter burn.

Kephlen spent the next ten minutes putting away his clothes and setting up his laptop and speakers. Tyr knocked opened the door and asked "Hey you wanna go grab some lunch? I can introduce you to my friends." Then he noticed the computer. "Hey, what OS do you run?"

"Just standard Macindows OS." Kephlen responded

"That's cool I run Ubuntux myself."

"Yeah I'm not really a computer person so I just got whatever."

"Cool. Anyway how about grabing a bite to eat?" Tyr asked again.

"Sure." Kephlen said standing from his desk and alking to the door.

As they were walking to the cafeteria, Tyr suddenly said "I gotta go to the bathroom, you go on ahead I'll meet you there."

Kephlen was about to reach the stairwell when some students walked up to him and asked him. "Hey are you that new lara?"

Kephlen noted that their uniforms designated them as sophomore mistborn. "Yes."

"Did you really beat another mistborn for hitting an auger without reason?"

"Yes." Kephlen said again.

The sophomores looked at each other and laughed. "I was looking for a fight anyway, I guess you'll do. Must have been high as fuck, standing up for mistings and shit."

"Is there a problem?" Tyr asked walking confidently down the hall.

One of the sophomores snarled whipping his head towards the other student, and then paling dramatically. "No, none at all, we were just leaving." As he grabbed the other student and ran down the hall.

Kephlen cocked his head quizzically. "I have a reputation." Tyr said and left it at that.

* * *

><p>They walked into the cafeteria and Tyr immediately flagged down his friends. "This is Kephlen everyone, my roommate." All eleven of them proceeded to grab food and then sit down, idly chatting the whole time.<p>

"Okay." Tyr said "From left to right. Thane Scriven, Garret Morris, Jill Weaver, Wade Brigham, Rebeka Thamina, Karen Dannel, Alice Merrit, Hadyn Radcliff, and Dexter Eldred. Thane is a coinshot, Garret is a thug, Jill is a Coppercloud, Wade is a seeker, Beky is a soother, Karen is a tineye, Alice is a rioter, Hadyn is a lurcher, and Dex is a seer. Dex, Hadyn, Wade, Garret, and Thane share a five person suite. Beky, Karen, and Alice have a three person suite, and Jill is in a single."

Kephlen nodded and said hi to each of them and then it hit him. They're all mistings.

"Vin and Elend usually join us but they have student council business today. They're both mistborn." Tyr continued

"Wait." Kephlen said "As in Vin Renoux and Elend Venture?"

"Yup." Tyr said. "Oh looks like they got off early."

Kephlen turned around to see Vin and Elend walking towards the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… So like I said earlier, if anyone knows Vin's last name before she married Elend, please let me know.<strong>


	2. Your Roommate is Secretly a Badass

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Brandon Sanderson; I only own original characters nothing else.**

**Oh if you guys didn't already notice with last chapters 'Macindows and Ubuntux,' I'm changing all of the name brand products in the story mostly because it's fun and it presents an interesting challenge, so if you can't figure it out either PM me or just suck it up. I mean they should be really obvious, (although I'll admit ubuntux was kind of a stretch. It's ubuntu and linux for those who don't know.) so just spend some time thinking about it if you don't get it.**

* * *

><p>Kephlen panicked a little as Vin and Elend walked over to the table. He finally got ahold of his nerves just as they arrived.<p>

"So you're the other lara?" Elend asked

Kephlen nodded mutely.

"Any trouble so far with other students?" Elend asked. He didn't say mistborn specifically, but the implied question was there.

"Not yet." Kephlen stated, earning a quizzical look from Tyr.

"That's good." Elend responded, as he sat down next to Kephlen.

Vin looked at Kephlen critically before asking him "What combat training do you have?" It wasn't a question so much as a 'I know you have a secret, now spill.'

It took him by surprise, Kephlen intentionally wore looser clothing to hide his defined muscles as well as walking in an intentional fashion that belied his extensive training. "Just what my mom taught me."

"Hmmm. Spar with me?" Vin asked

"Now?"

"No, after we eat. I have some free time and you should have anything. We can go as a group, it'll be fun. Pleeeeease?" Vin added seeing my skepticism.

Kephlen caved "I guess."

"Yessssss!"

Elend looked at Kephlen with a small amount of pity, before going back to his lunch.

* * *

><p>The thirteen of them made their way to the gym without incident. Kephlen and Tyr had run back to their room to grab gym clothes. Kephlen grabbed a pair of hand wraps on exiting the changing room and had his hands expertly wrapped in under 30 seconds. Much to the surprise of everyone but Vin.<p>

Vin was wearing some short shorts and an sub armor tee shirt, Kephlen opted for sport shorts and a long sleeve sub armor shirt with a tee over top.

Vin took one look at him and said "Stop hiding."

Kephlen raised an eyebrow to which Vin responded with "NOW! You don't need to hide among friends."

Kephlen once again caved "Fine. But that doesn't mean I like it." And he took off both of his shirts.

Everyone but Vin (who expected this (but maybe not to this extent)) marveled at Kephlen's extremely well-toned body. All of the definition was there, and in all the right places. His muscles didn't show up because he was skinny, they showed up because he _had_ muscles. Vin stated again "Don't hide among friends. Oh and while we're on the subject, start walking normally again."

"Yeah yeah okay. So pewter only?" Kephlen inquired

"Pewter only." Vin affirmed also nodding once.

Eleven people watched in awe as two people who looked relatively harmless in normal clothes, moved to the tops of their 'Do Not Fuck With' lists. Not that Vin wasn't already up there, but with this spar, Vin and Kephlen shot straight to the top. The match between the two didn't last long, all of three minutes. It ended with Vin winning by one point at the very end. When that happened, both Vin and Kephlen stopped as if by some unspoken agreement and nodded to each other and went to go shower.

Both Vin and Kephlen returned to the group at roughly the same time. Each being asked "What happened?" or "Why did you stop?"

Vin and Kephlen looked at each other and Kephlen nodded. Vin then proceeded to explain that, she had won but only just barely, and that they had both realized how the rest of the match would have played out (with Vin winning) and stopped there rather than acquiring all of the bruises and aches of finishing.

Then Vin looked at Kephlen "Krav maga, savate, muay thai, and judo?"

Kephlen nodded "As well as parkour, kenjutsu, and bojutsu. But I didn't use those this match. As for you; Akido, jiu-jitsu, kickboxing, and kenpo."

Vin nodded "Also a modified saijutsu which I also didn't use."

Elend looked at them with awe "And you got all that from, what, three minutes of sparring?"

Vin and Kephlen nodded both unwrapping their hands and Kephlen putting on his shirt, while Jill said to the other girls "He's hot." Kephlen's face turned red, but not from the exertion of the match.

* * *

><p>Everyone went their separate ways after that and Kephlen and Tyr said their goodbyes.<p>

"Soooooo, you're a badass." Tyr stated

"I guess. I mean I've never had anyone to compare to, and there's no benchmark for it."

"There may not be a benchmark, but if there were, you would have passed it long ago."

"If you say so." Kephlen said, still not convinced.

Back in their room, Tyr crashed on one of the two bean bags in front of the TV. "You want to play some z-box?"

"Not particularly." Kephlen said "I never had a game system growing up and thus I'm not very good."

"Oh. Well that sucks." Tyr said starting it up.

Kephlen decided that he would just watch and lazed on the couch behind Tyr.

After a while Kephlen broke the silence "So you said your parents are rich?"

"Yeah they co-own a big multi-national corporation." He said, and followed it by swearing loudly as he died in his game. Sighing, he turned the system off and faced Kephlen. "What about your parents?"

"My dad was never really in the picture, and my mom-" Kephlen stopped mid-sentence "I'm honestly not sure what she does now that I think about it. All I know is that she travelled a lot, never talked about what she did or where she went, and we've never had money issues."

"Sounds like she's a spy or something." They both laughed and then Tyr realized, "Wait, you said your mom taught you martial arts…" And they both got really quiet.

"Nah it couldn't be." Kephlen said dismissing the idea.

Tyr looked at his watch "Holy crap it's almost 12:30 in the morning! Well I'm gonna head to bed."

"Yeah me too." Kephlen said before yawning.

And with that, the two of them went to their respective rooms and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you wondering, the 'modified saijutsu' is just saijutsu with normal daggers instead of sai.<strong>


End file.
